Someone's bound to get burned
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Durante el otoño de su quinto año en Hogwarts, Lily Evans se da cuenta de que quizá le guste un poco Sirius Black. Sólo un poco, casi nada. Sirius Black ha oído hablar a su mejor amigo sobre Lily Evans desde que llegaron a Hogwarts. ¡No puede enamorarse de ella! Y aun así... Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Hola! Aquí vengo con una historia más de Harry Potter, esta vez un one-shot Lily/Sirius. Espero que lo disfruten :)

 **Dissclaimer:** Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de JKRowling. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme un poco.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", para Sly Warrington.**

* * *

 _"Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama_

 _Donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a quemarse." Try, P!nk._

* * *

 **Someone's bound to get burned.**

Afuera, hacía un tiempo espléndido. Soplaba un viento frío, pero las tonalidades naranjas cubriendo los jardines le daban un aspecto increíble a los exteriores del castillo. O al menos eso creía Lily.

En parte, le gustaría estar afuera con Marie y Emmeline, pero su sentido de responsabilidad era más fuerte y en cambio se encontraba en la biblioteca, realizando un ensayo que la profesora McGonagall le había dado sobre transfiguración humana, algo que la profesora había señalado era esencial para aprobar los TIMOS.

Antes, esas horas en la biblioteca eran las que solía pasar con Severus. Pero las cosas entre ellos estaban un poco tensas desde el año anterior. A Lily simplemente no podían gustarle los demás amigos de Sev, con sus aspiraciones de convertirse en mortífago. Constantemente temía que su amigo se viera influenciado por ellos a seguir ese camino. Pero Severus simplemente no quería escucharla.

Acabando la primera parte de su ensayo, Lily se puso de pie y fue a devolver el libro a su lugar, cuando al doblar en la sección de Transformaciones, casi chocó con otro chico.

Sirius Black, con su estúpida sonrisa y su pose de chico relajado y genial, estaba frente a ella. Lily frunció el ceño. Simplemente no lo soportaba, ni a él ni a sus amigos.

\- Disculpa, necesito pasar.

\- Por supuesto, adelante.

Devolvió el libro en su lugar y comenzó a buscar el siguiente de la lista. "Gamp. Transformación Elemental."

Al parecer alguien más ya se lo había llevado. Lily suspiró, decidiendo que sería mejor preguntar a Madame Pince cuando tendría de vuelta el libro y luego ir a descansar por un rato.

\- ¿Buscas esto, Evans?

Ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse de vuelta con Sirius, que agitaba un libro frente suyo. Justo el libro que necesitaba.

\- Si ya terminaste de usarlo… - dijo ella, y movida por una súbita molestia, agregó. – No sabía que te interesabas en hacer los deberes.

Ese era justamente el tipo de cosas que ella no necesitaba decir. Pero a veces, simplemente, no lo podía evitar.

\- Me ofendes, Evans. Que no pase horas en la biblioteca no significa que no esté todo aquí – dijo, señalando su cabeza.

\- Por supuesto. – Lily suspiró, caminando de vuelta a su lugar. Sintió a Sirius seguirla. – De todos modos, ¿no estás siempre pegado a Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí sin él?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

\- Él está entrenando. La Copa de Quidditch, ya sabes. Pero los entrenamientos son un tanto aburridos, así que paso.

\- Bueno, eso es una noticia.

\- Por cierto, perderás tu tiempo leyendo todo el libro. Sólo ve a la página 158. – dijo él, pasándose una mano por el cabello y guardándose la otra en el bolsillo. – Además deberías descansar, tantas horas en la biblioteca no pueden hacerle bien a nadie.

Lily le examinó con la mirada. ¿Sirius, siendo amable con ella? Aunque lo cierto era que nunca le había tratado, excepto en las ocasiones en que acompañaba al idiota de Potter para molestar a Severus. Pero en ese momento, sin las tonterías de su grupo, casi parecía agradable. Casi.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella, y volvió la mirada al libro.

Sin embargo, mientras Sirius se alejaba, volvió a observarlo por un corto momento. No se podía negar que era guapo. Una lástima que se comportara como un cerdo la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

\- … carteándote con ella…

\- … sólo me está dando consejos…

Lily estaba dirigiéndose a la oficina del profesor Slughorn para devolver unos libros cuando distinguió a Sirius discutiendo con otro estudiante, uno más joven que él. Frunció el ceño, hasta entonces nunca lo había visto meterse con chicos menores que él, aunque fuesen Slytherin…

\- ¡Y yo te he dicho que debes dejar de escuchar todo lo que Bellatrix dice! ¡La chica está completamente loca!

\- ¡Déjame en paz, Sirius! – gruñó el chico. – y Bellatrix no está loca, mamá dice…

Lily detuvo sus pasos al oír esas últimas palabras, dándose cuenta de su error. Ese era un asunto familiar…

\- ¡Nuestra madre es la más loca de todas!

El chico más joven sacó su varita, apuntándole a Sirius.

\- Tú, traidor…

\- Suficiente. – dijo Lily, cortando finalmente la distancia entre ella y los muchachos. – Amenazas con la varita, eso es totalmente inaceptable. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. Vete a clases.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de salir corriendo.

\- No debiste meterte – dijo Sirius, también enfadado.

\- Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho, acabarías peleando con tu hermano…

\- Eso no sería raro entre Regulus y yo. – dijo Sirius, y suspiró pesadamente. – Ese chico es un tonto, sigue al pie de la letra todo lo que mis padres dicen, y está tan obsesionado con los mortífagos que no me sorprendería que acabe siendo uno. No es un mal chico, pero no importa cuánto trate de hablar con él, no dejará a esos amigos que tiene…

\- Te entiendo – dijo Lily tristemente. – Me pasa lo mismo con Severus.

Sirius le miró como si estuviera demente.

\- ¿Qué? No importa que a tú y Potter se hayan propuesto hacerle la vida imposible desde el principio, aparte de eso… él realmente no es mala persona, sólo está algo confundido. Y yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano.

Sirius dudaba que Snape la viera a ella de la misma manera, y estuvo a punto de comentar algo al respecto, pero finalmente decidió morderse la lengua. En realidad no se sentía con ganas de discutir con Lily.

\- ¿A dónde vas con todos esos libros? – preguntó, observando la inmensa pila que la chica cargaba en sus brazos.

\- Tengo que devolverlos al profesor Slughorn, me los prestó para una pequeña investigación que estaba haciendo… - se vio interrumpida por Sirius, que le quitó los libros de los brazos. - ¡Oye, que haces?!

\- Wow, tienes más fuerza de lo que creí. Esto pesa bastante – dijo él, sonriendo. – Vamos, te acompaño.

Lily parpadeó, sorprendida. No estaba segura si era por el comportamiento amable de Sirius, sin pretensiones, que observaba por primera vez, o si se debía a la sonrisa que le había dado, que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

\- De acuerdo – dijo, tratando de controlar esa repentina reacción de su cuerpo, y le sonrió de vuelta. – Gracias.

La sonrisa que Lily le dio en ese momento fue la que se quedó con Sirius por el resto de la tarde e incluso durante la noche, cuando sus amigos ya se habían quedado dormidos. Siempre había ido a James hablar de lo increíble que era Lily Evans… algunas veces concordaba con él pero nunca se había sentido personalmente fascinado con esa chica. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos verdes, y la forma en que su pelo rojo parecía bailar detrás de ella mientras andaba…

Sirius sintió una punzada de culpa. Esa era la chica que le gustaba a su mejor amigo, James era prácticamente su hermano – y últimamente era más su familia que el mismo Regulus o sus padres. Eso estaba mal.

Simplemente no podía pensar en Lily de esa forma.

* * *

\- Lily, una lechuza ha dejado flores en tu cama esta mañana. Otra vez. Creo que son de James… - dijo Marie, sabiendo cuál sería la posible reacción de su compañera. Enojo y luego fastidio, y le reclamaría a James su falta de madurez para reconocer un rechazo en cuanto lo viera.

Pero por una vez Lily no dijo nada, siguió andando hacia la clase de Pociones con paso rápido, queriendo ser la primera en llegar a la clase. Esa era, junto con Encantamientos, una de sus materias favoritas en Hogwarts.

\- Déjalo, se cansará.

Esa mañana no había visto ni a Sirius ni a Potter, ni a sus otros amigos en el desayuno. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Lupin? Él no se veía muy bien la tarde anterior, cuando habían estado haciendo su ronda…

Lily había logrado una solución fortificante perfecta, pero ese día estaba segura de que le había tomado más tiempo de lo que debería ya que se había distraído un poco en el proceso, mirando hacia otra de las mesas, donde un despreocupado Sirius miraba su caldero con aburrimiento.

No estaba segura de qué le estaba sucediendo, pero eso no era normal. No era normal en ella, al menos, quedarse viendo a Sirius Black, pensando en lo guapo que era.

* * *

\- En serio creo que deberías relajarte. ¿A qué hora te diviertes, si te la pasas encerrada aquí?

Lily frunció el ceño.

\- Tengo suficiente tiempo para divertirme con mis amigos, si tanto te interesa saberlo – contestó – y no paso más tiempo aquí que tú estos días. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

Estúpido Sirius, que llegaba cuando ella menos quería verlo – bueno, de querer, sí quería verlo – pero sabía muy bien que luego pasaría el resto de la tarde pensando en él, y eso la hacía sentirse más molesta consigo misma.

\- No, la verdad que no.

Él sonrió y ella miró para otro lado, como si de esa manera pudiera detener el efecto que la sonrisa del muchacho estaba teniendo en ella en ese momento.

Sabía que lo mejor era marcharse en ese momento, y sin embargo, también estaba esa vocecita en su cabeza que le insistía en seguir hablando con él.

\- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con tu hermano? ¿Siguen enojados?

Sirius suspiró.

\- Como te dije antes, no es extraño que estemos en malos términos. De hecho, esta vez creo que no tiene solución.

\- No puede ser tan malo.

\- Las cosas están mal con mis padres, con todo su cuento acerca de la "sangre pura" y su admiración por Quien-tú-sabes. – le explicó él - Un día de éstos me desheredarán y me borrarán del tapiz, así que probablemente acabe yéndome de casa antes de que ocurra.

Lily abrió más sus grandes ojos verdes, en sorpresa.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Y a dónde irías?

\- No lo sé aún, ¿pero nos ocupamos de las cosas cuando sucedan, verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

\- Eres todo un caso, Sirius…

Ella rió y él rió de vuelta. Y Madame Pince los echó de la biblioteca. A Lily no le importó.

\- Bueno, considerando a todos en mi familia, creo que soy el más cuerdo en generaciones. – súbitamente interesado en conocer más de ella, preguntó enseguida. - ¿Y tu familia? ¿Completamente normal?

\- Dudo que existan familias completamente normales. En mi caso, yo soy la rara de la familia – dijo ella, sonando un poco orgullosa de sí misma. – Mis padres estuvieron sorprendidos, pero muy contentos, cuando recibí mi carta a Hogwarts. Mi hermana no tanto.

Su expresión cambió al pensar en Petunia.

\- ¿Problemas con ella?

\- Petunia y yo nos distanciamos desde que comencé a venir a Hogwarts. – su voz sonaba apagada y triste. - Bueno, comenzó un poco antes, cuando me hice amiga de Sev y supe que era una bruja, pero empeoró desde Hogwarts.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que ella también quería venir, en el fondo. Pero nunca lo admitirá. Me odia.

\- Eso es difícil de creer. No me imagino a nadie odiándote.

Los ojos grises se cruzaron con los verdes.

\- De hecho, no me imagino que haya alguien a quien no le gustes.

Lily simplemente sonrió, hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

* * *

\- ¿Vienes de la biblioteca? – preguntó Remus, levantando la vista del tablero de ajedrez. Estaba jugando con Peter, y obviamente iba ganando sin dificultad.

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo allí.

Bueno, no mucho tiempo, pero considerando que ni Sirius ni ninguno de sus amigos realmente habían sido nunca amantes de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, era notorio.

¿Y qué podía decir él?

"Aprovecho las horas en que James está ocupado y no puede enterarse, para ir a ver a la chica que le gusta y, si tengo suerte, conversar con ella."

\- Ideas tuyas, Lunático.

Sirius estaba convencido de que empezar a hablar con ella – introducirse al mundo de Lily Evans – había sido su más grande error. Como si hubiera intentado probar la profundidad de un lago con una vara, pero en cambio había caído de lleno, y el lago era más profundo de lo que él había imaginado.

Y entonces, cuando James volviera, comenzaría a hablar de nuevo de Lily.

De sus ojos verde esmeralda, de su cabello rojo ardiente, de su lengua afilada y la viva inteligencia en su mirada. De su bondad con los demás. De su sonrisa.

Y era una tortura, porque donde antes Sirius sólo debía asentir ante las palabras de enamorado de su mejor amigo, tal vez riéndose de su desesperación pero ajeno a la vez de todo. Ajeno a Lily. En cambio en esos momentos él también, cerraba los ojos, pensaba en Lily y en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, en cómo debería dejar de hablar con ella y en cómo deseaba volver a verla en ese mismo momento.

Era una tortura.

Y él, el peor amigo del mundo.

* * *

Desde la torre de Astronomía había una vista espectacular, sobre todo a esa hora de la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y se reflejaba en el lago congelado y en las puntas de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Una rana de chocolate?

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué harás en las navidades? – preguntó él, curioso.

\- Bueno, creo que la pasaremos en casa, o tal vez visitemos a los abuelos en Irlanda, pero no es muy seguro. – contestó ella. - Normalmente nos quedamos los cuatro juntos, ya sabes, no comparto demasiado tiempo con ellos durante el resto del año. ¿Y tú?

Sirius suspiró.

\- Si fuera por mí, me quedaría en el colegio. Pero mi siempre insoportable madre me ha ordenado que vuelva a casa.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Y en verdad lo sentía. En el último par de meses había conocido suficiente de la vida de Sirius, por todas las pequeñas historias que él le contaba, para saber por qué no le tenía mucho aprecio a sus padres. O al resto de su familia, yendo al caso.

\- Pasará rápido, ni lo notaré.

Sirius culparía eternamente a esos preciosos ojos verdes y a el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, por ese breve instante en que él olvidó todas las cosas que no debía hacer y llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Lily, acercándose un paso más hacia ella.

Pero fue Lily quien cortó el resto de distancia que quedaba entre ellos, rodeando su cuello y besándolo. Él no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar besarla de vuelta, como si la vida se fuera en aquel beso, grabando para siempre el tacto de Lily, sus labios suaves y dulces, su boca cálida, y el sonido de su propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

\- Todavía es un poco temprano – dijo ella, cuando se separaron – pero Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

* * *

Lily no entendió al principio lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando volvió a Hogwarts después de navidad.

Sólo que Sirius la estaba evitando. En la sala común. En los pasillos. En las clases. En el comedor. En todos lados. Y ya no iba a buscarla en la biblioteca.

Estaba furiosa, pero sobre todo, confundida. ¿Cómo podía, después de lo que pasó entre ellos antes de que comenzara el receso navideño?

Tonto, estúpido Black.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó de Remus, que Sirius había huido de casa luego de navidad y desde entonces se había quedado en casa de los Potter.

"Lo siento" fue todo lo que obtuvo de parte de Sirius. "Pero James es mi hermano, no podemos… yo no puedo hacerle esto."

Y allí estaba ella, secándose las lágrimas en las malditas escaleras, pensando en cómo finalmente había sido rechazada por causa de James Potter.

Tonto, estúpido Black.

Ella había pensado… bien, no es que ellos estuvieran en algún tipo de relación, pero Lily había sentido que lo que tenían era especial. Un tipo de conexión de las que rara vez se encontraba. Y sin embargo Sirius estaba tirando todo por la borda, porque al final, para él su amigo era más importante.

Los días siguientes, viéndola triste, sus amigas no dejaban de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero Lily no diría nada. No dejaría que nadie supiera que había dado a Sirius Black el poder de afectar sus emociones de esa manera.

Lo superaría, claro que sí.

Tonto, estúpido Black.

Ella tendría que estar detestándolo, pero en ese momento sólo le dolía. Desde el principio, ella había sabido que Sirius era el punto incontrolable e impredecible de su vida. Quererlo era acercarse al fuego, y en esos momentos se estaba quemando.

* * *

Sirius se arrepintió de no haber acompañado a los demás al campo de Quidditch, aunque ese día no estaba de humor. James se había dado cuenta de que eso era muy frecuente desde navidad y le había dicho que no estaba siendo él mismo.

Su amigo estaba preocupado de que la ruptura con su familia le estuviera afectando más de lo que Sirius decía en voz alta, pero si supiera qué era lo que en realidad lo tenía más distraído que de costumbre y sin ganas siquiera de ir a molestar a Snivellus, probablemente James no estaría tan compasivo o preocupado.

\- No puedes evitarme por siempre, Black.

Lily venía caminando por el pasillo en dirección contraria a él, y por una vez Sirius no tenía nadie más a su lado en quien escudarse para evitar hablar con ella.

Miró a sus ojos verdes, esos hermosos ojos verdes que veía cada vez que cerraba los suyos y que lo hundían en la culpabilidad por querer a la misma chica que su mejor amigo, su verdadero hermano.

\- Eres un cobarde – dijo ella, cada palabra apuñalándole en el pecho.

Y Sirius quería gritar que él no era un cobarde, que ella no entendía nada, que no se trataba de cobardía sino de lealtad. Que él había sido acusado por toda su familia de no ser leal a sus tradiciones, a quienes ellos eran, mientras que James le había dado un lugar dentro de su propia familia y simplemente no podía hacer algo que sabía que lo lastimaría tanto. No podía.

Había sabido desde el principio que enamorarse de Lily era jugar con fuego. Y el fuego podía ser así de peligroso.

\- Lo siento, Lily.

Era todo lo que tenía por decir. No podía ser de otra forma, él ya había tomado su decisión, y ella vio esa decisión en sus ojos grises.

Lo odiaba, pero no lo odiaba. Todavía quería preguntarle tantas cosas, todo sobre lo que había pasado en las Navidades, pero no podía hacerlo sin cruzar ese puente que él tanto quería quemar.

\- Espero que estés bien en casa de los Potter, ten cuidado.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándola mientras ella se alejaba, guardando esa escena en su memoria como todas las demás. Sería así, un secreto, su secreto. Él había amado a Lily Evans, aunque no estuviera destinado a durar.


End file.
